


Granger Beloved

by Philocalistx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fanfiction, HarryPotter - Freeform, Hermionexfem, Hermionexfemreader, Hogwarts, hermionegranger - Freeform, ron weasely - Freeform, wlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29667420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philocalistx/pseuds/Philocalistx
Summary: (Y/N) has had a crush on Hermione Granger since their 3rd year at Hogwarts. Her feelings are growing, and there is a nagging inside of her telling her that her life is about to change. For better or worse, she doesn't know. (y/n) and Hermione are best friends, but (y/n) would never let anything get in the way of that. At the beginning of their 5th year at Hogwarts, however, feelings change and develop in unusual ways. Will (y/n) be able to keep her feelings a secret, or will she cave and admit everything? Besides, does Hermione Granger even like girls?~I give credit to JK Rowling, I used her characters and other details from the Harry Potter series.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/ y/n
Kudos: 2





	Granger Beloved

I looked over at her, my eyes met hers. Gentle brown eyes like pooling honey as the light from the window hit them. "You don't have anything on your parchment... Do you need any help?" Hermione asked me while looking down at my clean parchment. It was arithmancy class, which I'd really only took because I knew Hermione would. I sat next to her, dragging my inkless quill against the parchment, daydreaming. "I'm okay, just a little bored is all," I replied, my eyes darted down to her lips, but quickly came back up to her eyes. "Alright then, if you need help just ask. You may want to get started, though, we have potions soon," She said, giving me a small smile, then returning to her work.

I eyed my parchment, still nothing written on it. I looked over at her writing. I kept my eyes on her hand, so she wouldn't notice my staring. Her hands were so delicate, they seemed so soft. Her nails were red, as I had painted them for her a couple of nights ago. The polish was starting to crack and fall off. Professor Vector was walking up, I looked back at my paper. My heart jumped, she was probably going to comment on my lack of work. "(l/n), why haven't you written anything all class?" I couldn't possibly tell her that I'd spent the entirety of class dreaming about the brunette next to me. "I- erm... You see-" I stuttered, but was cut off by Professor Vector "I expect better from you (y/n), that assignment is homework." She turned to walk away, and I started to gather my things. I was quite good at school, some may say almost as good as Hermione. Sitting next to her just clouded my brain a bit.

"Seriously, if you need help with that tonight, I'm happy to. I don't have much work myself," Hermione said, thoughtfully. "Okay, fine, you can help me- but only because you offered. Not that I need it," I said teasingly, a grin plastered on my face. "It's okay, (y/n), even smart people need assistance occasionally. Not me- of course," Her soft-spoken voice broke into a giggle, and she smiled at me. "Whatever you say, Granger," I said as we began to walk out of arithmancy to potions. Hearing her say my name like that made my stomach flutter. She was my best friend- I shouldn't be feeling like this.

5th year had gotten off to an uneventful start. It seemed unlikely that my feelings for her could grow beyond what they'd become just 2 years ago. This was the first crush I'd ever had on a girl- no one even knew I was bi. Not even her. When I was only 13 years old back in 3rd year, I didn't understand my feelings, they didn't make sense to me. It started off as my heart skipping tiny beats when she walked into a room, then I would get butterflies when I made eye contact with her. Those effects are still present, even as I am now 15, knowing that I was definitely bisexual.

When I saw her at the Yule Ball, looking absolutely stunning, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her all night. That was the night I confirmed what I had already felt for her that year. Seeing her with Krum just saddened me. She seemed happy with him. Seeing her smile lifted my spirits a bit- I just wished she was smiling with me. She was perfect. I danced around with Ron most of the night- he'd asked me after he embarrassed himself in front of Fleur.

I'd turned down all of my other offers, he was better than nothing. I couldn't help but make quick glances at her all night. I was hugged tightly to Ron, he didn't seem to notice. Seeing her for the first time at the beginning of my 5th year was quite the experience. I was mesmerized by her features, her face had changed just slightly since the last time I'd seen her. Her cheekbones, just a little more prominent. On the train to Hogwarts, I sat talking to everyone, using every chance I got to look at her- just to admire her.

And now I'm here. Walking to potions with the girl that wouldn't leave my head. The girl that was like a parasite- constantly filling me with dopamine. We arrived at potions, I walked to my seat next to Harry, and she took hers next to Ron. "Hey, (y/n), how was arithmancy?" Harry asked as if he was reading my mind. "Same as always, this class will probably be just as boring," I said with a sigh, plopping down in my seat, as Professor Snape entered. He rambled on about the lesson, I tried to pay attention, but I couldn't stop zoning out.

Potion ingredients filled the desk. "What are we making, again?" I whispered to Harry. He pointed to a page in the book, and I got started on making my potion. Every time I added a new ingredient, my potion would bubble violently, I assumed this meant I was doing it wrong. I looked at my cauldron with confusion. "What's up with you? You're usually really good with potions." Harry said, taking note of the boiling green liquid below me. "I'm fine, my mind has just been a little- occupied lately," I said, avoiding eye contact with him. "Occupied with what?" He asked. I was dreading him asking this. What was I supposed to say? "It's nothing, really, I'm fine," As I said this my potion gave a small explosion, making me eat my words. "It surely doesn't seem like anything- you fancy anyone?" Harry inquired. My heart warmed at the thought of Hermione. "Possibly... nothing substantial," I said, trailing off a bit. Harry looked over into my mutant potion. "It sure seems like it, (y/n)."

"Shove off," I said while laughing. He chuckled and we both resumed working on our potions. I jumped when I realized Professor Snape was standing just 3 feet away from me. "I hope you realize, (l/n), that if you were to ingest that- thing, that would surely convulse, and die a painful death." My cheeks flushed pink as he walked away. A few people were staring at me, I quickly put my head down and stirred my poor excuse for a potion.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Classes were finished for the day, and I made my way down to dinner with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. I was walking next to Hermione, occasionally smelling old books, fall, and vanilla. I loved the way she smelled, I wish they made candles like that. I sat next to Ron at the Gryffindor table, and we all started eating. We were talking about how lessons had gone that day, when Harry abruptly said, "(y/n) fancies someone." My eyes when wide, and my cheeks flushed pink. Ron and Hermione both eyed me curiously. "I- I never said that," I said, my eyebrows raised. "I can tell when you're lying, (y/n)," Hermione said while giggling. I loved her laugh, I could listen to it on repeat.

"Who is this brute, exactly?" Ron said, making almost intense eye contact with me. "Yea, you've never told us you fancied anyone before, who is he?" Hermione said, realizing that within my 5 years at Hogwarts I'd only ever had feelings for one person. "I have no idea, but he made her potion explode today," Harry said. I knew he was trying to get on my nerves. "It's no one, really, just a small, stupid crush," I said, trying to downplay my feelings. It was so much more than a 'small, stupid crush.'

"Whatever you say, (y/n).." Hermione said. I knew she was not going to let this go. I filled with dread at the thought of her questioning me, I'd never intended on actually admitting my feelings to her. I suppose a part of me always waited for the feelings to subside, but they never did. They only grew. Finally, the subject changed. We started talking about OWLS and lessons, again. After a while, the academic talk bored me, so I finished up eating and said, "I'm going back up to the dorm, I'm a little tired," I got up as I said goodbye to the three of them, heading toward the Gryffindor common room. 

I went into the room I shared with Hermione, and I plopped down on my four-poster. This year was going to be interesting, I knew that the feelings I held for Hermione were only going to grow, and at some point, I would have to tell her. Maybe just to get some closure. Then there was the nagging thought that confessing my feelings would only ruin our friendship. Did Hermione even like girls? My thoughts were interrupted as Hermione walked into the room.

"What a day, right?" She asked, walking to the trunk on her bed. She began to unpack it, putting her clothes and books away. "I suppose so, I'm pretty tired," I said while turning to face her. "I'm still helping you with your arithmancy homework, though," She said, eyeing me. I sighed, and said, "Well, you did say that." "What can I say, I'm true to my word," She playfully shrugged and walked over to my bed. She sat down and picked up her arithmancy book. I let out an annoyed groan, walking to get a piece of parchment.

She walked me through the lesson, surprised that I hadn't retained much information from it. I finished my work rather quickly, I thought the material was easy enough. Hermione closed the book, looked up at me, and said, "So how about the guy you fancy?" I was disappointed that she remembered. "Really, it's nothing, I don't know why-" I stopped talking as she put her hand on mine. They were rather soft, just like I'd imagined. "It's okay, (y/n), you don't have to tell me if don't want to, but you can trust me, okay?" She said this while giving me that soft smile she always does. I smiled back and nodded my head. She got up to go back to her bed. "What if-" I stammered.

She turned around to look at me, confused, "What if what?" she asked. Was I really about to come out to Hermione- right now? "What if, it's a girl? I murmured. I don't think she heard, as she said, "What?" I looked down at my socks, not daring to make eye contact. "What if, the person I fancy, is... a girl?" Nothing happened for a second. Internally I was screaming- what did I just do? Then, Hermione sat on the bed next to me, and I felt her arms around me. "You know I'd never think any different of you. This is great, I'll love you either way," She said with her face buried into my shoulder. My mind registered what was happening, and I hugged her back. Her hair smelled faintly of coconut. She was so warm, I wanted this moment to last forever. "Thank you," I slightly whispered. I could feel my eyes well with tears.

Why was I crying? I wasn't sad- maybe this was just an emotional moment? She broke away from the hug, her arms still on my shoulders. My heart sank, I wanted her to keep hugging me. "I'll be there for you if you decide to tell the boys," She said. She paused, noticing my tears. She cupped my face with her hand and wiped my eye with her thumb. This would've been such a great moment to kiss her. It was so tempting, her hand on my cheek, my hand on her hand. "Thank you, Hermione, I mean it," I said as I sniffled, and smiled at her. "Anytime, (y/n)," She said, standing up. Our touch had been broken completely. "I suppose I should let you sleep, you said you were tired," She smiled at me again, and went back to her bed. "Goodnight," I said, and she nodded in response.

I changed into my pajamas. I laid back down on my bed, and I was amazed at what I'd just done. I just came out to someone, I hadn't really planned on doing that anytime soon. It just seemed like an appropriate time- I couldn't stop the words from coming out. I scratched at the skin on the back of my hand. I typically did this while I was deep in thought, which was lately more often than not. I tried to sleep, but it didn't come easily. I stared at the ceiling, pondering everything and nothing at the same time. I knew my world was going to change, for sure. If it was good, however, I didn't know.

I realized that sleeping was going to be harder than it usually was. I had so many thoughts crowding my brain. I pulled my journal out from under my mattress. I'd placed it there when I'd first arrived, after Hermione had left the room, of course. The pages were full of entries dating back to 3rd year. I was half-way through this journal, and I already had a completed one full of pointless ramblings from 1st and 2nd year. I would simply pass away if anyone ever found this- I had written every detail of my crush on Hermione in it. However, I was smart enough not to name her specifically.

I knew this was stupid, but I knew I'd want to look back at it someday. I assumed that Hermione was nice enough not to go looking through my things, especially not under my mattress. In 3rd year I'd described the new feelings I had, and that was special to me. I began to write out the evening's events, and how my crush on Hermione was growing. I'd taken up 2 pages without even realizing it. How many thoughts did I have? 

\------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you fall asleep studying?" I heard Hermione's voice over me. I woke up, and my heart dropped as I realized what happened. I was clutching my journal, which was thankfully closed. I'd fallen asleep writing. "Erm- Yea, yes, I was studying," I said, especially fast. "Weird, I don't recognize that book," She said, eyeing the blank, white cover. "Yea- that really is weird, haven't you read like, every book ever made?" I said, laughing while trying to change the subject. "Very funny, (y/n)," She said while laughing. "Hurry and get dressed, we need to get to breakfast," She said while walking to gather her books.

I sighed in relief, thanking merlin she hadn't questioned me further. She was looking at me again. How was I supposed to explain putting a 'school book' under my mattress? I stuffed the journal in my bag, knowing I'd regret this later. I quickly put my robes on and fixed my appearance the best I could. Slight bags were forming under my eyes- serves me right for not sleeping. "I- I think I'll tell the boys at breakfast. About, well, you know," I said looking at Hermione in the mirror. "Good, I'm here for you, and I will stab them with my fork if they make fun of you," She said, as she smiled at me. "Thank you, so much, 'mione" I said as I returned her smile.

I linked arms with Hermione, enjoying her touch. We walked down to breakfast together, participating in mindless chatter and gossip. We met up with Harry and Ron at the Great Hall entrance. We all sat down, I was across from Hermione, and next to Harry. We started eating, and we were all quiet. We didn't talk much in the mornings, all of our combined tiredness making the silence comfortable. "So, erm- I have something, I uh, would like to tell you, Ron, Harry," I broke the silence, my eyes switching from Ron to Harry. My heart was thumping in my chest.

The boys looked at me, expecting me to carry on. I looked at Hermione, and she was giving me a reassuring nod. I nodded back and her, and looked down at the table. "The person... that I fancy, is a, um- it's a girl," I managed to say this, only hearing my heart beating 500 times a minute. Harry and Ron looked at each other, then at me. "Well, that's brilliant," Harry said after a few, very long, seconds. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. Ron looked slightly disappointed. "So, you only like girls now?" He asked me. "Well- girls and boys," I answered. His expression picked up a bit. "That's great for you, (y/n), I meant it," he smiled at me and placed his hand on my forearm. I looked up at him and smiled back. 

"I kind of expected that," Said Harry abruptly. I jerked my head to look at him, and I gave him a quizzical expression. "I mean, I saw the way you looked at Lavender in 2nd year. Then, in 3rd year, whenever Cedric would come around, you'd stop in your tracks. It was bloody obvious, I just didn't want to say anything," Harry said nonchalantly. "Well- I guess that would make sense," I said, slightly bewildered at the extent of Harry's observations.

We all finished eating soon after that, and we made our way to Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. It was pretty uneventful, I spent most of the lesson joking with Seamus and Dean. After Herbology, we had to go to Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins. I was dreading this, as Pansy was keen on making fun of me, I'm not sure why exactly, but she always found something to laugh at me for. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I made our way to class, and every time Hermione's hand brushed against mine, I felt my stomach flutter. She made my heart feel warm.

When we got there, the Slytherins had already set their bags down and were stood at the edge of the forest. The four of us went to put our bags down when Pansy yelled, "Not getting enough beauty sleep lately, (y/n)?" Malfoy was looking at her annoyed. She probably noticed my eye bags too. Ron went to say something back, but I stopped him. I gave Pansy the middle finger, then set my bag down on the ground.

We began the lesson and Hagrid brought out a sort of horse-like creature, and I couldn't remember the name. He went onto explain the meaning of thestrals, and how only certain people could see them. I'd been able to see thestrals since 1st year, I had no idea I was one of few who could. Halfway through the lesson, Pansy broke off from the group of students, and I didn't really think much of this, she was always forgetting something from her bag during lessons. She returned, and the lesson carried on normally. I was focusing better in this class, as I had a love for magical creatures, and even though this was my favorite subject, my mind occasionally wandered. 

In the years I've had this crush, I'd never been so distracted during one of Hagrid's lessons, I have no idea why I feel this strongly about Hermione. I keep telling myself to get over it, but then I look into her eyes, and shame myself for thinking that. She has this captivating smile, and it's mesmerizing. She's gorgeous.

We finished the lesson, and the rest of the day was quite boring. After dinner, I returned to the common room to do the homework I had from the day with Hermione, Harry, and Ron. Harry and Ron were talking about quidditch the whole time, barely writing anything down. Hermione and I helped each other with our homework, and soon enough she and I went up to our dorms while the boys continued 'working'. I sat down on my bed, and I remembered my journal had been in my bag all day. When Hermione had her back turned, I reached into my bag to put it under my mattress, but my heart sunk when I realized- it was gone. 

My heart was racing. If someone read that, they'd know everything- and I mean everything- about me. I had poured my heart and soul into that book like an idiot. I carried it around with me all day, like an idiot. I ran to the bathroom, my wand in hand. "There was a very simple solution to this," I thought to myself. I entered the bathroom, and I checked to see if anyone else was in there. Thankfully, it was empty. I locked the door and held up my wand with my shaking hand. "𝘈𝘤𝘤𝘪𝘰 journal!" I stood there for what seemed like an hour, waiting for my journal to hit the door.

𝘛𝘩𝘶𝘥. I raced to the door, in fear that someone else would get to it before I did. I opened the door, and I breathed a huge sigh of relief. There was my journal laying on the floor. I picked it up and held it to my chest. Out of habit, I flipped through the pages, and to my dismay, one was ripped out. There was only a small triangle left of a page I'd used to write this awful poem. I'd written it in 4th year- after the Yule Ball. Of course, it was about Hermione.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holy shit. My heart was racing and panic set in. It was probably that rotten toad, Pansy. She'd do anything just to embarrass me like that. I started pacing, thinking about what I was going to do. I knew she was going to out me to the whole school, it was hard enough coming out to my best friends. The only comforting thought I had was that I never mentioned Hermione specifically, I was smart enough not to do that. However, it was quite clear I was regarding a girl in my writings. 

The only thing I could do was to find Pansy and get the page back. I tucked the journal securely in my waist-band and I sped-walk out of the bathroom, over to Harry and Ron at their table in the far corner. It was blatantly obvious that I was a nervous wreck. "Harry, could I please borrow your cloak? Like, now?" Harry looked up at me, confused. "What for? And why are you acting like that?" he asked. Annoyed, and in a rush, I said, "Harry James please just let me borrow it and don't ask why." "Alright, alright, jeez. Don't have an aneurysm, I'll be back," he said, walking up to the boy's dorms. "Quickly, if you don't mind!" I shouted up at him. 

He came back a few seconds later, and I ran over to him and threw the cloak over my head as soon as it was in my hands. "Thanks, I owe you one!" I said to him while running out of the common room. I didn't get to hear his reply, as I was sprinting down the halls towards the Slytherin common room. I did my best to recall the path from 2nd year when I was disguised by poly-juice potion. I realized how much noise my steps were making, I had to slow down to a speed walk, as I heard voices coming from behind a corner. I turned, and I saw Professor Snape, talking with Umbridge. I scowled at her from beneath the cloak. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, as I snuck past them as quietly as I could.

I walked down a set of stairs and came up to the common room door. I realized that I should've thought farther ahead. I had to stand here and wait for someone to open the door- which was highly unlikely at this hour, and their common room was probably full of people. I told myself I would wait for 10 minutes, and if nothing happened, I'd leave. After all, she had no way of proving the page was mine. Maybe I'd overreacted a bit, I mean what could she do with a small slip of parchment that happened to have a silly poem on it? After 10 minutes passed, I gave up and made my way back to the Gryffindor common room.

I entered, feeling discouraged and nervous, though not as bad as before. I slipped the cloak off and handed it to Harry. "Okay, who did you meet up with while wearing this?" He asked. "No one, sherlock. I'm going to bed. Night," I replied, failing to hide the sadness in my voice. "Er- night," he said awkwardly as I walked up to the girl's dorms. I got to my room, and Hermione was laying on her bed, distracted by a book, as always. She didn't acknowledge my arrival, so I changed into my pj's, and discretely slipped my journal back where it belonged, under the mattress. I laid down on my four-poster, facing the ceiling. What had just happened?

"Where did you run off to?" Hermione asked abruptly. "Oh- I was just talking to Ron and Harry," I said. To be fair, it wasn't a complete lie. "Oh, alright. Hey- don't tell him I said anything, but you've seen the way Ron's been looking at you lately, right?" I looked at her quizically. "What? Looking at me how?" "Well, I'm not sure, but your appearance has definitely changed over the summer, and I think he's taken notice," She said. "Oh- I hadn't realized. I've caught him staring a couple of times, but that's nothing," I said, still confused. I hadn't the foggiest idea that Ron fancied me. It was possible, but I didn't feel that way about him.

This is great, my friendships are about to get even more complicated. "Whatever you say, (y/n), just be aware," She said, then winked at me before rolling onto her side so she was facing away from me. I loved it when she winked at me like that. I laughed, and said, "Goodnight, Hermione." "Goodnight, (y/n)," She replied while turning out our lights. Laying in the silence only brought back the thoughts of what would happen tomorrow. It wasn't like Pansy to not take any opportunity to humiliate me. It seemed like hours before I could fall asleep, but finally, I did.

I awoke the next morning to Hermione shaking me. This was the best way to start the morning, in my opinion. "Get up, you're going to be late for breakfast. Again," She said, walking back to her side of the room. I loved it when she was bossy like this, which was a reason why I purposely didn't wake up on time every day. I got ready for the day, dreading what was going to happen. I walked with Hermione to the Great Hall, my heart thumping in my chest as we sat down at the Gryffindor table. We greeted the boys, and we all began eating breakfast.

Nothing had happened so far, and my anxieties were starting to lift a bit. Until I heard a familiar Slytherin voice approaching. "Care to explain what this rubbish is, (y/n)? Some sick poem I found, it's got your name on it." My stomach dropped. I might as well have died on the spot. I knew for a fact my name wasn't on that paper- she'd probably written it to prove she hadn't stolen from me. Anger was boiling my insides when she spoke. "It's none of your bloody business Parkinson, now give it back," I said, trying desperately to contain myself. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were sitting at the table, dumbfounded and unsure of what to do.

"I don't think I will, actually. I should make duplicates and pin them up all over the school to show everyone how sick you are. Seems to me like your bloody obsessed-," I hadn't realized I stood up, leveling her. I wasn't thinking when I drew my fist back and punched her nose with the force of the anger I'd pent up against her since 2nd year. She staggered backward, clutching her now bleeding nose. A silence fell over the Great Hall, I knew everyone had seen what I'd done. From behind me, I could hear the infamous cough, coming from none other than Umbridge herself. I turned around, and sure enough, there she was. "Well, Miss (l/n), we're not even 2 months into the term, and you can't seem to control yourself. You will have 3 days of detention with me, starting tonight, at 6 pm." My heart sank. 

Everyone knew her detentions were the worst. She walked away, and I turned to face Pansy again. She was still holding her nose, and I could tell she was grinning at me as she threw the parchment back at me. All of the students in the room were staring at me. I couldn't take it, I crumpled the paper in my fist, and gathered my belongings, and left the Great Hall. Tears were welling in my eyes, as she would be telling the whole school about the poem, and how 'sick' I was. I went up to Myrtle's bathroom and I shut myself in a stall, and I couldn't stop myself from crying.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

It felt like 5 minutes had passed when the door opened suddenly, causing me to jump and frantically wipe the tears from my face. "(y/n)? Are you in here?" It was Harry. "I'm in here, but I'm not opening the door," I couldn't disguise the sadness in my voice. "Listen, (y/n), you don't have to tell us what that was about, but if you want I could hex Pansy without the Professors seeing," Hermione said. I laughed, and said, "Thanks, but there's really nothing anyone could do, I'll just have to see what happens." "Well, Ron insisted on catching up with Parkinson to see if she made copies," Harry said, sitting beside my stall door.

"Well, I don't see what that could do- like she'd actually tell him," I said. "We couldn't stop him, he'd already gone before we could get a word in," Hermione replied. "Well, I guess the whole school is going to find out now," I said, standing up. "You know we'll be here for you, (y/n)," Harry told me, sounding remorseful. I opened the door to my stall, and said, "Well I guess we better get to Defense Against the Dark Arts, or we'll all have detention."

We all made our way to Umbridge's class, and we made it with a minute to spare. Our moods noticeably dropped at the sight of the loud, pink classroom. We took our seats, and she began to speak, "Wands away, please! Today, we will be reading Chapter 6 of Defensive Magical Theory, and there is no need to talk. Get Started." A few students let out audible groans as they opened their textbooks. I sat by Ron in this class, and it was obvious that he was just zoning out on the page. I never felt the need to read the chapters, as the D.A. meetings were really helping me improve. Anyways, was 'Defensive Magical Theory' even going to show up on an OWL exam?

Defense Against the Dark Arts dragged on, as I spent the entirety of the class thinking about the damage Pansy was causing. The teachers never seemed to notice and/or care what she did, and this thought only made me angrier. 

After class, I went up to Divination with Ron and Harry. "Hey, (y/n)!" Ron said as he jogged to catch up with me. I turned around to look at him and he said, "I tried to catch up with Parkinson earlier, but when I threatened her about, well, you know, that Malfoy tried to hex me, and Filch saw it and made us go to class." "Oh, well thanks for trying, but I don't think there's much you could've done," I said, sounding slightly sympathetic. I was having trouble looking Ron in the eyes, on account of what Hermione told me yesterday.

Divination was as boring as it usually was, and when I was walking down the hall with Ron and Harry I spotted a piece of parchment stuck to the wall a little ways down. There it was, for the whole school to see

I just couldn't seem to keep my eyes away

Although I know I should

But her beauty is like a breath of spring after a cold Winter

Even if she will never see me as I see her

I stare anyways

I will never be her fresh air, or- 

I ripped the paper off the wall, my heart pounding and anger boiling once again. I crumpled it in my fist and shoved it in my bag. "(y/n), what was that?" Harry asked as he appeared from behind me. "The bitch Parkinson," I said as my teeth were gritting involuntarily. I slammed my fist sideways into the wall out of anger. I winced, as my hand was already sore from punching her earlier. "Well, it can't be that bad, can it? " Ron asked, obviously trying not to make me angrier.

"It is Ronald, I wrote it last year! My poems are private, and I'd rather not have the whole school reading them," I said, starting to shout a bit. "Oh, well- er- we get that, I mean, I'd be mad too," Harry said, trying to calm me down. "Whatever- let's just go to lunch," I said, starting to walk away. I kept my head down while I walked, as I assumed my face was red. I got to the Great Hall doors, and I turned around. Harry and Ron were gone.

I went back the way I came, and when I turned a corner I saw them standing around a piece of parchment on the wall. I jogged up to them, and lowe and behold, it was another poem. I grabbed it off of the wall, crumpled it, and shoved it in my bag like the last one. "What the hell?" I asked them. "Well- it is rather beautiful, I suppose," Ron said, trying to make light of the situation. I rolled my eyes and walked back to the Great Hall. I could feel eyes on me until I sat down at the Gryffindor table.

I was joined by my friends, and I remained quiet most of the meal. "Uh, what happened to you three?" Hermione asked as she sat down. After I didn't answer, Ron said, "Parkinson taped a couple of copies of her poem to the wall, but I think those were the only two, I can't see anyone else with a copy." "Oh," Hermione said sympathetically. I didn't talk much the rest of the day, only answering people when they spoke to me, and zoning out in the rest of my classes. 

At dinner, Harry and Ron tried to make small talk, and I only gave one-word answers. I wasn't mad at them, the whole day was just awful, and I had detention right after dinner. "I'll see you guys later, I have a date with Umbridge," I said, getting up to leave. I couldn't hear them if they said anything back, the Great Hall was too loud.

I made my way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, and for the second time that day I was greeted with 'throw-up pink' and the cats I was starting to loathe as they stared at me when I sat down. "Welcome, Miss (l/n). For your detention, I want you to write lines for me. You will write, 'I must control my anger'," She said, giving me that smile she always did. "How many times, professor?" I asked her, mocking her smile as subtly as I could.

"However many times it takes to sink in," she said as she nodded slowly at me. My hate for her was growing beyond measure. I already knew what was going to happen when I wrote with the quill she gave me, I could see the words on Harry's hand from his detentions with her. I took a deep breath, and I began to write '𝘐 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘭 𝘮𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳.' I refused to give her a reaction, so I held my breath every time I wrote. After I wrote it around 6 times, my hand began to bleed.

I didn't let it phase me, I kept writing until I got to 15 lines. The blood was dripping down my hand now. "I think that's enough for today, Miss (l/n). Same time tomorrow, you are dismissed," she said, staring at me again. I didn't say anything, I just got up to leave, clutching my bleeding hand when I walked out of the door. It was around 7 pm, and I figured I'd make a detour to the bathroom to try and mend my hand a bit. 

I rinsed my hand in the sink and wrapped some paper towels on it, thinking that this was better than nothing. I headed for the Gryffindor common room, looking forward to the peace and quiet. Most of the Gryffindors were in the library, as Transfiguration was getting exceptionally more difficult. I approached our portrait and said, "𝘔𝘪𝘮𝘣𝘶𝘭𝘶𝘴 𝘮𝘪𝘮𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘢," and I entered the common room.

Hermione was sitting on the couch, and to my surprise, I saw her snogging a particularly pretty girl in our year, by the name of Elena Moore. I realized what I was looking at, and my heart fell 15 feet out of my body. I involuntarily gasped, and they broke apart at the noise. "Oh my- uh (y/n), it's not what it looks like, I promise," She said hastily. I didn't care anymore, I ran up to our dorm, starting to cry for the second time that day.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Running up the stairs to my dorm, I couldn't hear anything. Seeing her with Krum was hard enough, now, a girl as beautiful as Elena? The silence in my head was broken as I slammed the door to my room behind me. "(y/n), please let me explain," Hermione said from the other side of the door, in her soft voice that was enough to make me melt. "You couldn't even tell me. Hermione, I thought I was your best friend," I said as my voice broke.

"(y/n)! You are, I was going to tell you, I promise, it's just with everything going on- I didn't want to add to your stress. That's all," she said, I could tell she was fighting back tears as well. I knew it wasn't my place to be angry, I also knew I had no dictation over what she did. This didn't change the fact that seeing her like that hit me like a semi. This also didn't change what came out of my mouth next. "So what? You needed a girl on the side while Krum's away? Is that what this is?" "No! not at all, there's nothing going on between us! She kissed me first," She said. I could tell she was crying now.

I was sitting at the back of the door with my knees to my chest. She wasn't making any sense. "So do you even like girls?" I asked her, quieter than I was before. "Well- I mean I always have. I never thought it was a big deal, it's not like I'd ever act on it. You know how my parents are," Hermione said, matching my tone. It's true, I knew Hermione's parents wouldn't support her if she came out. "You could've told me, I would've supported you. You know that," I said. "I know- and I'm terribly sorry, (y/n). In my defense, I was planning on doing it soon," Hermione told me. Her words were muffled through the door.

"Why did Elena kiss you anyway?" I asked her, trying to sound nonchalant. "I guess it was the way I was looking at her. You and I both know she's quite beautiful," She said. Even though I'd calmed down, hearing her talk about another girl like that stung. I didn't want to argue anymore. I opened the door, but instead of meeting her eyes, I walked past her into the common room. I still had homework to do, and although I knew I probably wouldn't be able to focus, I thought I might as well try. Hermione didn't follow me, even though I knew I wanted her to.

A few minutes after I started to work on my Transfiguration homework, Ron and Harry entered through the portrait hole. "Hey, (y/n)," Ron said as they both walked up to me at my table. "Hello," I replied while they sat down. I looked up at them and Harry looked at me weirdly. "Your eyes are all red... what happened?" He asked me as I looked back down at my paper so he couldn't continue inspecting my eyes. "Nothing, really," I said, thinking of an excuse. One popped in my head, and I whispered, "Fred and George may have given me some of their... you know, grass." More people were starting to enter the common room.

The stupidity of what I said came to me just as I looked up at Harry and Ron. Why didn't I just tell them I was crying over something stupid? That was more believable than me getting high, anyway. "So you're telling me, that my brothers, got you high?" Ron asked me, obviously not believing my statement. "Only a little, I just wanted to try it. But this is the only time, I assure you," I said. They both looked at me with confused grins, then they started to laugh.

"You- of all people in this room? I don't believe you for a second," said Harry, still grinning. "Yea, I reckon I should go and ask them myself," Ron said, turning to Harry. "Don't you think you should stop that over there first? You aren't a very good prefect, Ronald," I said, pointing at Fred and George in the corner as they tested their joke shop products on the first years. Ron groaned but remained in his seat. "They'd never leave me alone if I so much as looked at them wrong," Ron said, turning back to the table.

"This was quite fun, but I think I'm going up to the dorm now. Goodnight," I said, walking up to my room. I didn't hear their response- they probably didn't even notice, as I rushed to change the subject, and took my opportunity to leave. The situation with Hermione was still in my head as I walked up the small staircase, and I was a bit reluctant to open the door to our room. I took a deep breath, and I turned the knob, and I entered slowly.

I looked over at her on her bed, her knees up, with a book in her lap. Her eyes met mine and we stared at each other for a second, but I quickly looked away, as much as I loved her eyes, I couldn't stand to look at them right now. I walked over to my bed and set my stuff down. I brought up my Transfiguration homework to try and finish it once more, and I couldn't stop myself from asking, "Are you going to tell the boys, or will you keep it secret?" She didn't respond for a second, as though she was carefully picking out a response. "I don't think I will, honestly. I don't see a point, because of my parents. I was only going to tell you because I figured you'd understand. I'd never be able to date a girl anyways," she said in a soft-spoken tone.

"Oh- well that's okay I suppose. I won't tell, obviously," I said, still staring at my book. I finally looked up at her, to meet her eyes. She nodded at me, as if to say thanks, then went back to her book. I looked back down at my work, I didn't know how I felt.

I managed to finish my homework, and after changing and putting my books away, I turned my light off to try and get some sleep. After 3 years, I had clarification that Hermione and I just wouldn't work. The thought that had been in the back of my mind for so long was becoming clearer: I had to find a way to get over her. Even though this made me incredibly sad, I had to think rationally. This was my OWL year, and I couldn't afford distractions. I wanted to write my emotions out so badly- but I was hesitant due to the fiasco that had happened earlier in the week. 

Hours began to pass, so I caved. Writing was the best way to clear my mind, and frankly, what else could I do? I wrote until my hand hurt, then I made sure to put the book back under my mattress this time. I looked over at Hermione. She'd fallen asleep, facing me. She looked beautiful as she slept, and although I knew it was weird to look at her like this, I did it anyway. I told myself that this would be the last time. I turned over once more, and I laid facing the wall. Sleep finally came, though with difficulty, but I drifted off.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

A month had passed since I saw Elena and Hermione in the common room. Trying to move on seemed harder than I initially thought, and even though I still stole quick glances at her every now and then, I would tell myself not to. I was still the only person who knew about Hermione's sexual orientation, and I could tell she planned to keep it that way.

The Christmas holidays were approaching fast. Harry, Hermione, and I were to stay at The Burrow for our upcoming break, and at first, this deeply excited me, as I knew Hermione and I would share a room with Ginny. However, I knew this would be vastly counterproductive to what I was trying so hard to do: move on. November had been a hard month. I was avoiding eye contact with Hermione and I could tell she noticed. We didn't talk like we used to, and I was trying desperately to get my friendship back to what it was. I'd hoped that over the holiday things would improve, as we would have more free time than at Hogwarts.

I woke up right on time the day we were all supposed to leave. Hermione was already up, double-checking her trunk for any missing belongings. I got out of bed, and I went to brush my teeth and get ready. After getting dressed, I started throwing clothes and other miscellaneous items that had previously been on the floor, into my trunk. "You have your toothbrush this time, right?" Hermione asked me as I attempted to throw a pair of socks into my trunk, but missed. "Oh yeah, I'd better grab that. I'd hate to live off of mouthwash for another 2 weeks," I said, walking to the bathroom.

Hermione laughed as I left the room, and my heart jumped. I still loved her laugh, even though I told myself to stop paying so much attention to it. Trying to move on from her was like trying to let go of something I'd been carrying for 3 years straight, it wasn't easy. I returned to our room and put my toiletries in my trunk, and Hermione said, "Ready to go down to breakfast?" I nodded in reply. We no longer linked our arms as we walked, but her hand would still brush against mine every now and then. 

The Great Hall was decorated in its usual silvery lights and Christmas trees, and the enchanted ceiling showed the snow outside. We took our seats next to Ron and Harry, who looked excited to be spending the holiday with each other. "Now that I've got my broom, we could all play Quidditch in the yard. We won't have to switch off this year," Ron said, right before he shoveled scrambled eggs in his mouth. I was okay at Quidditch, but I really loved flying. "No thanks, I think I'll just be the referee again," Hermione said. "Oh come on, you've never even tried to play," Harry said in response to Hermione. "I couldn't even get my broom to lift up in 1st year, and you think I'd try Quidditch?" She said, looking at Harry like he was stupid.

We finished breakfast, having talked about our plans for The Burrow. We all walked to get our trunks, then to the carriages. Once we got on the express, I fell asleep 10 minutes in. I hadn't been sleeping much, but something about the train always seemed to calm me.

I awoke with a jolt, as Hermione shook my arm so I would wake. I grabbed my things and made my way onto the platform, where the twins and Ginny had already met up with Arthur and Molly. We took the Knight Bus to the Burrow, and it was unpleasant as ever. I had a small headache by the time I got off.

I greeted Bill and Charlie when I walked in the door, glad to see everyone after such a long time. Hermione and I made our way up to our room, and upon arrival, we saw that there were only 2 beds, Ginny already occupying one. "Looks like you two get the double," She said, grinning at us. My heart lept at this, but my brain told me this was bad. I really didn't have any other choice, as the house was packed already, and I knew Ginny wouldn't give up the bed she had to herself. "Well, as long as you don't kick me in your sleep," Hermione said as she set her stuff down. I forced a laugh, as I was too nervous to let out a real one.

I put my trunk next to Hermione's on the bed, and I started unpacking with her. The day wasn't too exciting, as Harry, Ron, Hermione and I were tired from the journey. I spent most of the day thinking about sharing a bed with Hermione, and I couldn't help being excited. This was causing me to fall back into old habits. I was looking her in the eye again, fatal mistake. Her eyes were my favorite part about her. I had a feeling I would lose even more sleep, just the thought of her laying next to me made me nervous.

At dinner, I sat in between Hermione and Charlie. Charlie was talking about the different breeds of dragons in Romania, and how things were going with him. I looked up, and Ron was staring at me. He quickly looked away as our eyes met, and I remembered what Hermione had told me just a month ago. Did he really have feelings for me? That would explain all of the staring, anyway.

The rest of the night consisted of many games of wizards chess in Ron's room. Although Ron beat all of us more than once, we still enjoyed laughing and joking around. Ron and Harry were in an intense game, and Ron was about to order his queen to move. I threw a pillow at his head to mess him up. "Oi! You made her go to E6 instead of E7, I was about to check him!" Ron yelled. I shrugged my shoulders and said, "You don't know that was me, Ronald." He grabbed the pillow and threw it at my head, and as a result of this we ended up in a full-blown pillow fight.

Even Hermione and Harry had joined in, seeing as stray pillows were flying at them. Eventually, Ron grabbed me and slammed me down onto his bed as hard as he could, and before I could react, Molly burst through the door. "What is all this noise?! Ron, your room is a mess! It's quite late for this!" She yelled. Ron looked down at his feet and said, "Sorry, Mum, it was wizards chess and-," Molly cut him off, "I suggest you all get to bed, Ron has some cleaning to do. "Of course, Mrs. Weasley," I said, turning to grin at Ron as Hermione and I left the room.

I was suddenly reminded of my sleeping arrangements as we entered the room, where Ginny was already asleep. "I guess I'll take the spot next to the wall then," I said quietly. I climbed into bed and she followed right after. I was facing the wall, thinking it would be weird if I was facing her so close in proximity. I could tell she was facing me, I felt her breath on my exposed shoulder.

I laid there for what seemed like hours, and I could finally tell Hermione had fallen asleep when she started to silently snore as she did every night in our dorm. I subtly flipped over to face her. She was directly in front of me now, looking peaceful as ever. It was weird to see someone as hardworking and uptight as Hermione so calm. I knew how weird this was, staring at her as she slept, but she just looked so at peace, her features so relaxed.

Seeing as she was asleep, my nerves were calmed. Sleep finally overtook me, and it was the best I'd fallen asleep in months.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt the sun from Ginny's window hit my face. I opened my eyes, and they adjusted to the light. Once my eyes were in focus, a familiar brunette was directly facing me. My eyes went wide, but I didn't dare move, as she was still asleep. Her arm had ended up around my back, and our legs were pressed up against each other. I told myself not to move so I wouldn't wake her, but deep down I knew the real reason was that I wanted this moment to last forever.

I was still staring at her, and I jumped as she shifted slightly. She was looking even more peaceful than she had last night, her hair cascading across her pillow, not caring about her appearance. 

I shot straight up as Fred and George barged into the small room. Hermione's arm had left my back and landed on her side. She began to rub her eyes as the noise woke her up. "Mum says that breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes," Fred and George said in unison. They left the room, and Hermione sat up as I stretched my arms. Ginny was getting out of bed, and leaving the room presumably to brush her teeth. It was snowing again today, so I got dressed in my warm clothes, as did Hermione. We got ready for the day, then went downstairs together, where everyone was already eating.

We sat down in the two empty seats and joined the conversation that was focused on Christmas decorations. Mrs. Weasley had waited until the last minute to decorate this year, as she had a habit of doing. That day we were all to help her cover the home in the usual decorations, including their tree. I was completely fine with this, and I could tell Hermione was too. I didn't eat much, my mind was preoccupied with what I had woken up to this morning. 

There's no way she'd done that on purpose. Had she even noticed? I got up to put my plate in the sink, and Harry came right after me. "Oh good, you two are finished. Could you go upstairs and put the garland along the wall? There are already hooks set up, it's simple," Mrs. Weasley said while holding a box of garland. Before I could respond, Harry said, "Of course, Mrs. Weasley." I smiled at her and took the box.

Harry and I got upstairs, and I immediately noticed a problem. "Where are the hooks?" Harry asked. I pointed up at them, and they were near the ceiling, far too high for either of us to reach. "Well, I suppose I could get us chairs to stand on?" I asked. "Everyone is still down eating, Charlie and Bill probably have our seats by now," Harry replied.

Our solution was practical enough, although a little weird. I was on Harry's shoulders as he handed me garland to put on the hooks. I was halfway through the first wall when Ron came upstairs. I could've sworn his expression looked almost sour once he saw us. "Hey, Ron, your mum have you decorating as well?" Harry asked him "Yea, bit," Ron replied, brushing him off. Ron walked past us, and I assumed he was going up to his room. I finished the first wall, and Harry was walking over to the next, me still on his shoulders. "Could you go any slower, (y/n)? My shoulders are starting to ache," Harry asked, annoyed.

Ron came back, holding a box. He walked past us fairly fast, not saying a word. It thought this was a little weird, but I didn't spend too much time thinking about it. I finished up with the second wall, and Harry let me off of his shoulders. I went back downstairs holding the now empty box, with Harry following behind me. I immediately noticed that Mrs. Weasley was the only one around. "Where is everyone?" I asked Mrs. Weasley as I entered the kitchen. "Oh, the boys have gone to get the tree, and Hermione and Ginny are outside putting up some lights. They could probably use a hand, (y/n). I need Harry to help me in here," She replied.

I nodded and walked outside. Hermione was standing on a chair while Ginny held a spool of silver lights. "Oh, hey (y/n), we were just finishing up. It's a shame we can't use magic for this stuff yet," Hermione said as she stepped off the chair and laughed. Ginny and I chuckled, as she went to put the lights she was holding in a box. "Mum only wants us to put them up back here, for some reason," Ginny said. Before either Hermione or I could respond, there was a cacophony of noise coming from inside. "The boys must be back," Ginny said as we walked back inside.

All of the Weasley boys were struggling to get the tree to stand up, as Mrs. Weasley yelled at them for tracking snow into the house. They finally got it to stand, and we all began to decorate it, Ron making remarks at his brothers for ditching him in the snow. Everyone else thought this was hilarious, except for Mrs. Weasley.

Decorating didn't take very long, as Mrs. Weasley used her wand for most of it. Soon enough, Ron suggested we all play Quidditch. I only really had a broom because I liked flying on it, sports weren't really my forte. I begrudgingly agreed to be a chaser as Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, the twins, and I walked outside. "I guess we'll have 2 chasers and a keeper for each team," Ron said. I was on a team with Fred and Ron, and Harry, Ginny, and George on the other. Ron set out boundaries for the "goals" and we began to play on Hermione's call.

After my team scored 2 points and the other team 3, Charlie came outside. "I haven't played Quidditch in so long, you mind switching out Ron?" He said, walking up to the game. "I can do it!" I yelled at him. Everyone else shrugged as I got off my broom. "Don't break it," I said jokingly to him, and I walked over to sit with Hermione as the game resumed. She was looking at a book, not paying attention to the game.

"How do you keep score when you aren't even looking?" I asked her as I sat down. "I just listen out for the cheers on either side, and I tell them the score that way," She said, looking up at me. We stared at each other for a moment, until she said, "Everything's different now, isn't it?" She looked back down and closed her book. "Well, I suppose. We aren't little kids anymore," I replied, confused about what she meant. Ron and Fred yelled from the right side of the field, and Hermione called out the score.

She paused, before saying, "Not that, I guess it's just that we don't talk like we used to. Have you noticed? "Well, yea. Could be that it's OWL year or-" I was cut off by Hermione. "I don't want to lose any bit of our friendship, (y/n). Promise you won't let it get in the way of me," She said, as she placed her hand on top of mine. Her hands were still as soft as ever, yet cold because of the weather. "Of course, Hermione. You're my best friend." I said as I smiled at her. She smiled back and interlaced her fingers with mine.

I squeezed her hand tight, and at this moment I was happy. I don't know why I tried to fight my feelings for Hermione in the first place. She's just everything I could ask for. She pulled me to stand up, and once I was up she brought my hand in the air and started cheering on everyone in the game. I laughed at her and joined in. I loved this part of her, the part that could let loose every now and then. The part that made me fall in love all over again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 days had passed since Hermione and I talked during the Quidditch game, and we became inseparable. It was now Christmas Eve and everyone in the Weasley house was preparing for the closely approaching holiday. Hermione and I had stayed up until the early hours in the morning the past nights talking about things we'd never cared to talk about before then. I told her my secrets, and she told me hers. It was like a switch had been flipped.

Ron was still glaring ever so slightly at Harry every time he spoke to me. I was beginning to worry when I would have to tell Ron I didn't feel the same way about him. I'd just hoped that he'd get over it before I had to say anything. It seemed like I was the only one who noticed the way Ron would look at Harry when we talked.

I was in Ginny's room, wrapping the presents I'd gotten for Ron, Harry, and Hermione. I'd locked the door to ensure no one would come in and ruin the surprise. For Ron, I'd gotten an assortment of sweets from Honeydukes, with Chocolate frogs, Fizzing Wizzbees, and a jar of Butterbeer. For Harry, I'd gotten him sweets and an advanced textbook for Defense Against the Dark Arts for our D.A. meetings. Lastly, for Hermione, I'd gotten her a disposable camera that could take moving pictures, and a rather detailed planner for the upcoming year.

Everyone else was downstairs, probably being forced to listen to "Cauldron Full Of Love," courtesy of Mrs. Weasley. I was particularly excited because Lupin and Tonks were due to come over any minute. I had speculation they would sneak Sirius over in his animagus form, but Mrs. Weasley wouldn't tell us anything. I supposed this was because it was going to be a surprise for Harry.

I finished wrapping the gifts, and I headed downstairs just as there was a knock on the door. Mrs. Weasley jumped and rushed over to answer it. Hermione was engaged in a conversation with Mr. Weasely about her parents, feeding his muggle obsession. Lupin and Tonks walked in, and I walked over to greet them with everyone else. Then, a familiar black dog came in right after. Everyone was pleased to see Sirius, although Harry most of all. 

It felt great to be back with everyone, they were my second family, and where I could feel at home. We soon sat down to eat dinner, Hermione on my left, and Tonks on my right. Everyone was engaged in a discussion full of laughs and anecdotes, and occasionally Hermione and I would laugh together during breaks in the conversation. I found myself being vulnerable around her, and I secretly loved this. She made me feel safe, accepted. 

Soon enough, everyone was done eating, and we all crowded in the cramped living room. We were all reminiscing, and overall having a great time enjoying each other's company. The time seemed to fly by, and after a few hours, everyone had gone to sleep. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and I had stayed down later than the others, taking the chance to talk while we were alone. 

"Have you seen the way Tonks stares at Lupin? It's like she wants nothing more than to snog him to death," Harry said. We all laughed, and Hermione added, "I agree, but Lupin definitely returns the favor." "Well, I guess she likes her men a little hairier than most," Ron said while grinning at us. We all continued making jokes and speculations until Ron and Harry said they were going to bed. Hermione and I called goodnight to them but stayed in the living room.

"Well, I'm nowhere near tired," Hermione said, sighing. "Me neither," I added. There was silence for a few seconds before I said, "Wanna go outside?" "Are you kidding? It's probably freezing out there," Hermoine said as if I were crazy. "What were coats made for, Granger? Live a little, come on," I said, standing up, then pulling her to her feet. "Oh alright, but if I get frostbite, it's on you," She said, running to get her coat.

I grabbed my coat from the hook by the door and waited for her there. Hermione soon was tip-toeing down the stairs, trying her best to be quiet. She gave me that playfully annoyed look she always did as we went outside. I plopped down in the snow and patted down for Hermione to join me. "You are absolutely insane, (y/n)," she said as she reluctantly sat down. "Now lay back, see how clear the sky is?" I asked her. We both laid down flat in the snow.

"Look, there's the little dipper," I said, pointing at the small bundle of stars above us. "The sky is rather beautiful at night," Hermione said. Astronomy was one of my best subjects, and I really did have a love for a clear night sky. "And over there is Aries, and we should be able to see Perseus somewhere..." I trailed off. We lay there in silence for what seemed like hours, but I wasn't complaining. I could lay in the cold snow, looking up at the stars, with her forever.

The peaceful silence was interrupted by a noise coming from the house, and we both sat up and turned our heads to look at it. A light had turned on near the top of the home. "We should probably get back inside, it's pretty late," Hermione said. I nodded, sad that I couldn't stay there with her longer. We walked back to the house, shaking the snow off of our clothes as we did. We hung our coats and wiped our shoes off on Mrs. Weasley's mat. We quietly made our way upstairs, until we got to Ginny's room, where she was, of course, sleeping. She had opened her window, and the room was a lot colder than the rest of the house.

Our clothes were wet from the snow, so Hermione and I changed our clothes facing away from each other. Even though I had quite a crush on her, I remained respectful. I finished changing, and I turned around to face Hermione. She had been looking at me, but quickly turned her head once I looked at her. I thought this was weird, but I was becoming tired, and I didn't think of it too much. 

I climbed into bed, and Hermione followed. I laid on my back, and although I was more used to sharing a bed with her, I was still nervous. I remained there, thinking and enjoying the ambiance from outside. "(y/n), I'm bloody freezing," Hermione whispered, breaking the silence. I turned over to face her, and said, "Well do you want me to-" I stopped talking as she shifted as close as she could to me. "This works, I suppose," I said, internally freaking out. She took my arm and put it around her. I hugged her tightly, smiling as she faced away from me.

At this moment, I was the happiest I'd been all school year. I could smell the old books, fall, and vanilla that always reminded me of her. I felt warm, and my stomach was full of butterflies. I nuzzled my face in the crook of her neck, and sleep overtook me.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke the next morning to shuffling all throughout the house. I suddenly recalled the events of last night, and although I was drowsy when it occurred, I still remembered it vividly. I could still feel myself pressed up against Hermione, me hugging her, looser than before. I opened my eyes, surprised to see her staring back at me. She smiled, and said, "Goodmorning, (y/n)." I returned the smile, still over the moon that I got to lay with her like this. "Morning, Granger. How did you-" My words were interrupted as we heard the door slam open, again.

Hermione and I looked up, and turned our heads to see who it was; our touch breaking in the process. "Happy Christmas!" Harry and Ron said in unison. Ginny was awake now as well, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. Harry looked over at Hermione and me and saw our shocked expressions. "Woah, what did we walk in on, you two?" He said, laughing. I could feel my face turn pink, and I could swear I saw Ron's do the same. After quickly processing what was going on, I remembered that today was Christmas.

"Shove off, Harry. We were trying to sleep," Hermione said, yawning. "Yea, you git. Ever heard of knocking?" Ginny said, blatantly annoyed. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind next time. Now hurry up, there are presents downstairs," Harry said as he and Ron turned to leave the room. Hermione, Ginny, and I all got out of bed. I stretched and threw on a hoodie, going to quickly brush my teeth with Ginny. 

We were both stood at the sink, our mouths full of toothpaste. "Why were you all cozied up with Hermione this morning?" Ginny asked, her words were hard to decipher. I spit into the sink, and Ginny followed after. I responded, "Oh, well she was just cold. That window almost made us freeze," I laughed, thinking that this was not a lie, but there seemed to be more to the reason. "You could've closed it, you know," She said, joining my laughter. 

We began to walk out of the bathroom, and I said, "Well, I suppose we were both too tired," and we made our way down the stairs. Everyone else was already gathered around, sitting in various places in the living room. "Bloody hell, finally!" George said as Ginny and I sat down. We all exchanged gifts, and as soon as everyone had theirs, the room filled with the noise of tearing wrapping paper. From Ron, I received Chocolate Frogs, a broom compass, and a new quill, that was a beautiful shade of blue. Harry gifted me a Falmouth Falcons sweatshirt, my favorite Quidditch team, and two jars of butterbeer. 

"Is this the planner with the alarms and homework notifications, (y/n)?" Hermione asked me, excitedly. "Yes, I figured you would go crazy for that one," I said, laughing. Ron thanked me for the assortment of sweets, saying that 'These'll be gone by tomorrow.' As for Harry, he said the textbook I gave him was 'Brilliant,' and that I could expect to see it during the next meeting. 

I also received a navy sweater with my first initial on it, from Mrs. Weasley. I thanked everyone tremendously for their gifts, but at the same time, I wondered why I hadn't gotten anything from Hermione. Everyone had opened their presents and sat down for breakfast. Hermione was sitting down across the table, so I couldn't speak with her this morning. I was sitting next to Ron, with Fred on my other side.

"How'd you like the quill? I wasn't sure what color to get," Ron asked me. I looked up at him, and we made eye contact. "Oh, it's quite beautiful, really soft as well," I responded. "That's good, suppose I dodged a bullet there," He said, chuckling. I laughed along and said, "Did you hear a noise late last night?" "Oh, you heard that. Harry had just stepped onto one of those 'pressure fireworks' of Fred and George's. It was bloody hilarious, you should've heard his scream," Ron said, laughing through his words. I began to laugh as well, picturing the moment in my head.

I had finished my breakfast, walking up to the sink to put my plate away. Right as I was about to turn around, I felt a hand on my arm. I looked over my shoulder, it was Hermione. "Come with me," She said, smiling. She began to drag me through the house, "Granger, where are we going?" I said, laughing. She stopped right outside the front door. "Put your shoes on," She said. I complied, and she took me outside. We went around to the side of the house, and she stood facing me.

"What could you possibly need to take me out here for?" I said, crossing my arms due to the cold weather. "I felt like I should give you your present privately. I guess it's more sentimental that way," She said. I loved how much she could care for small things like this. My heart warmed at the feeling that she thought this much of me. She pulled a skinny, wrapped box out from under her coat, and handed it to me. I gently tore off the wrapping, and stuff it in my pockets.

I opened the box, to see another small box on top of a book. I first took out the book, and the cover read, 'Astronomy: A Guide to Constellations and Nebulae.' "Sick! I've had my eye on this book for the longest time! Thank you!" I said to her. She smiled up at me and said, "Go on, open the box." I tucked the book under my arm and opened the tiny package. Inside it was a silver heart necklace, and upon further inspection, I realized it was a locket. I opened the side, and I saw a small moving picture of Hermione and me from 4th year, that Colin Creevy had taken on the Quidditch pitch.

In the picture, we were standing, cheering on the Gryffindor team, before breaking into laughter. I remembered this was because Fred beat a bludger at one of the Slytherin chasers, causing them to spin in circles. I couldn't help myself smiling from ear to ear. "This is wonderful, Hermione. Thank you," I said, looking from the necklace up to her eyes. I went to hug her, and we stood embracing for a minute. I savored the moment, inhaling her intoxicating perfume, and feeling her warm arms around my waist.

She broke away and said, "Let me put the necklace on you," I nodded, and brought the necklace out of the box. I turned and pulled my hair out of the way for her. "I noticed how you excelled in Astronomy, so I thought you'd like the book. As for the necklace, I just thought it could be a friendship symbol," She told me. My heart sank at the word 'friendship.' Who gets heart-shaped necklaces for their friends? "I love them both Hermione," I said as she finally got the necklace to clasp.

I let my hair fall, and I turned to face her. We gazed at each other in the eye for a few moments. I could feel the moment turning awkward. "What do you suppose we should do today?" I asked her, trying to break the tension. "Not sure, I suppose we'll all do something together later," She said. We continued to stand there, our feet cold in the snow. I knew that it was weird, just standing around like this, with an empty box on the ground next to me, and an astronomy book in my left hand. However, something in my head told me to not dare move from where I was standing. 

"(y/n)..." Hermione said, inching closer to me. I was beyond confused, what was she doing? "Hermione- what?" I said, giving her a quizzical look. She cupped my face in her cold hand, and my heart started racing. She brought her other hand around the back of my neck, sending a chill down my spine. I know my face was turning red, and my heart would not stop pounding. She began to lean her head towards mine, her eyes closing.

I knew what was happening.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

I put my hand to her cold, soft cheek. I dropped my book in the snow and drew my other hand through her hair. I leaned in, and our lips met. Fireworks went off in my chest. It was so much better than I'd imagined it would be. Her lips were soft, and I could smell her sweet perfume. Her hand was wrapping tighter around my waist, her hand running through my hair. It was passionate, yet sweet. Her lips tasted a hint of syrup from this morning's breakfast. My brain was doing somersaults. 

I wanted this moment to last for eternity, but it had only been mere seconds. "(y/n)? Hermione?" She quickly pulled away, her hands leaving my waist and hair. My response to this was pulling my hands off of her and turning around. Harry came around the corner from the house and stared at us.

"Ron wants to do some wizard chess tournament. He's demanding everyone join, even though we'll probably lose," He said. My eyes were wide, my brain was still processing what just happened. My mouth seemed unable to work, and after a moment of silence, Hermione said, "Of course, we'll be there in a minute." "Okay, but hurry or Ron will have a fit," Harry paused, and said, "Are you two alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

My brain snapped out of its haze, and I said, "We're alright, you scared us is all." He accepted this answer, nodded, then proceeded back towards the house. Leaving Hermione and I alone again. I turned back around to look at her. "Hermione... I-" She cut me off, "Let's talk about this later- they're expecting us."

She smiled and walked past me to go back into the house. I stood there, awestruck in the snow for a moment, then I heard Ron calling me, so I had no choice but to go inside.

I entered the house, to see Hermione, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, and the twins sitting on the couches while Harry and Ron sat at opposite sides of a small table in the middle of it all. They were in the middle of a game of wizards chess, Ron was winning, of course. "Good, (y/n) you're here. I've set it up to where you'll go against Hermione after this, then Charlie against Fred, and Ginny against George. Bill is rubbish at chess so he'll watch," Ron said as Harry's bishop pummeled his knight.

I nodded, smiled, and took the empty seat next to Ginny. Ron cursed under his breath when he saw his knight being swept away by Harry's bishop. Ginny leaned over and whispered in my ear, "He does this every bloody year." "Is he usually this intense?" I asked her. "I suppose it's because you lot are visiting and there are more people to play with," She replied, sitting up straight. We both chuckled, and I laid back on the couch, thinking of a way out of this.

I looked over at Hermione as she spoke, "Does anyone else want a glass of water? I'm going to the kitchen." Everyone except Fred and Ginny declined. "I could help you get the water," I said. "Alright, I could use a hand," She said, standing up. I got up to join her and I followed her into the kitchen.

She grabbed four glasses from the cupboard, and said, "Could you put some ice in those, please?" I nodded and got the Weasley's ice cube tray out of the fridge, and started filling the cups. "Hermione, could we please talk about-" She interrupted, "Listen, (y/n), I'll explain everything once we have time, right now it would be weird." I turned around to face her, having finished with the ice.

She looked at me in the eyes, and said, "I just want to make sure it's not a dream." She brought her hand to my cheek and smiled. She brought her face closer to mine, then planted a kiss on my cheek. Pulling away, Hermione stared at me, smiling with our faces inches apart. All I could do was stand there grinning back at her. This didn't seem real, Hermione wasn't the type to just boldly kiss someone.

"Water!" She said suddenly, making me jump. Hermione whipped back around to fill the cups with water, then handing me two full ones to send back to the living room.

I sat down in my previous spot and handed a glass to Ginny. Seconds later, Hermione came back and sat down as well. Harry and Ron were almost done with their game, meaning Hermione and I would have to play soon.

Time passed by slowly. Throughout the game, I stared at the ceiling, occasionally sipping my water. I was simply reflecting on how crazy my Christmas had been, and figuring out how to make sense of it all.

"(y/n), it's your turn," Ginny said as she nudged me with her elbow. Harry had just merely beaten Ron, meaning Ron was in a sour mood. Harry was grinning and being cocky, seeing as he'd just beaten the best wizard's chess player in the house. I was snapped out of my thoughts, and I went to sit down where Harry had previously been.

Hermione was opposite me, and the pieces went back to their respective places. We began to play, but we both had no idea what we were doing. I was rubbish at chess, and I was starting to think that Hermione was too.

Halfway through the game, I became bored. A thought popped into my head, and I inched my foot towards Hermiones, and I just plopped it on top of hers. She looked up and grinned at me, then I felt her place her other foot on mine. I chuckled silently, and the game continued.

Soon enough, I had won. I knew that Hermione let me win, she probably couldn't stand playing. Soon enough, Charlie and Fred took our spots, allowing Hermione and I to sit next to each other on the couch. 

We did not pay attention to the game, I could tell that she was just as lost in her thoughts as I was. I would occasionally take my pinky and poke her hand, seeing as I was bored. Every time I did this, she would wrap her pinky around mine to stop me, but would let go after a while. 

After the last two pairs had gone, I was called to go against Harry, but I didn't put up much of a fight. I sent my king out into the middle of the board, which allowed him an easy win. The championship continued until we had a winner: Ginny. The last two competitors had been her and Harry, but I had a sneaking suspicion he let her win.

After the game, we all sat down for dinner. I was next to Hermione, with Ron on my other side. Halfway through the meal, Hermione wrapped her ankle around mine, and I couldn't help but smile.

We'd finished eating, and as soon as I was done putting away my dishes, Hermione came up to me and whispered in my ear, "Follow me outside." Thinking that I would finally get my chance to speak to her, I quickly walked behind her. She led me to the spot we'd be at earlier that day and sat down with her back against the wall. "Come, sit here," She said. I obliged, even though the ground was cold.

"Sorry I was so blunt this morning," She said, looking ahead. "You don't have to apologize," I replied. "(y/n), I've liked you since October. It just came out of nowhere I suppose," She told me. I smiled to myself before replying, "I like you as well, Granger." I refrained from telling her how long I'd had my crush on her. She turned her head to look at me.

"If we're going to be serious about this, no one can know. Not even Harry and Ron. There can be no way my parents will find out-" I stopped her rambling by planting a soft kiss on her lips. I pulled my head back just slightly and said softly, "You know I'd do anything for you, Granger."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"(y/n), get up, you have to pack," Hermione said as she stood over me lying in bed. The rest of the Christmas holidays had passed us by too quickly. I got up out of bed and started getting ready for the day. Hermione and I had made our relationship official, although only to ourselves. I'd agreed to keep us a secret- I didn't want to see what her parents would do if they found out their only daughter was dating a girl.

We'd spent most of the break sneaking off when we could, just to be alone together. The Burrow had been calm, most of the inhabitants were just relaxing when they could. However, today was the day Hermione, Ron, Harry, the twins, Ginny, and I would return to Hogwarts, and Bill and Charlie would resume their everyday lives.

After fixing my appearance and changing my clothes, I returned to Ginny's room, and looked down at my trunk, open on the floor with many of my belongings surrounding it. I sighed, feeling groggy from being woken up so early. Neither Hermione nor I had bothered to fix our chaotic sleep schedules. We knew that the only time we could really spend time alone together was at night when everyone else was asleep. Most of these nights, we'd go outside and do miscellaneous things.

My personal favorite was throwing snowballs at Hermione until we'd get into full-blown snowball fights. Other times, we would just sit in the snow, and talk for hours on end. I never knew there was so much I could say to a person. I thought I knew Hermione well before I became her girlfriend, however, I'd just realized that there was much more to her than what met the eye.

She wasn't just some 'blabbering know-it-all,' as most people saw her. She had beliefs, quirks, and ideologies I would've never envisioned her to have. Being with her like this made me fall deeper in love with her, and I only wish I could pluck up the courage to tell her this.

I began throwing all of my things into my trunk, not caring about making it look nice. Ginny had already awoken and began packing her trunk, "I can't wait to see Michael again, he hasn't written me much lately," Ginny said. "What do you see in that bloke anyway?" Hermione asked her, her eyes still on her trunk. "Well- he's nice to me, and he gets on Ron's nerves," She said, ending her sentence with a laugh. 

"I suppose that's a plus," I said, laughing. Ginny got up and left the room to get dressed. I turned my head to look at Hermione, to see she was already staring at me. I looked over to the door and shut it as quietly as I could. I walked over to her and pulled her into a kiss. She ran her fingers through my hair, and my arms were around her waist as my hands rubbed her back.

Both of us instinctively jumped as a loud crash came from what I assumed was Fred and George's room. We pulled apart, but I left my hands around her waist. "I guess we should be more careful, then," She said, chuckling. "Oh- and make sure you get your toothbrush." I realized I'd almost forgotten my toothbrush, yet again. "What would I do without you, Granger?" I said, planting a kiss on her cheek before leaving the room. 

After gathering my belongings from the bathroom, I swept through the already hectic home, seeing if I was missing anything else. I stopped by Ron's room, and I knocked on the door. "Come in," he said. I walked in a few inches and said, "Did I leave anything in here?" I examined the room, Harry was looking under his bed and Ron was fumbling through his trunk. Out of it, he pulled two socks. "Yea- your Falcons socks. I was going to bring them for you but seeing as you're here," he walked over and awkwardly handed me the deep blue socks.

I gestured at them once they were in my hand and said, "Thanks," then left the room. Ron had been more awkward than usual, and I wasn't sure why. He hadn't so much as looked me in the eye lately.

I entered Ginny's room, where she and Hermione were done packing. I threw the stuff I'd gathered into the trunk and zipped it shut. I'd made sure the locket Hermione had gotten me was safely tucked into my shirt when Molly yelled from downstairs, "You all need to hurry! We're going to be late!" Upon hearing this, the three of us bustled out of the small room and headed downstairs.

As I walked out of The Burrow, I said goodbye in my head. It had been the place where Hermione and I confessed our feelings, and from the small break alone it harbored so many good memories. Leaving made me sad, but I knew I'd be back soon enough.

Soon enough, we were at Platform 9 3/4, saying goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. "All of you, please stay safe and out of trouble. Especially you two." Mrs. Weasley said, pointing a finger at Fred and George. We all said our farewells and boarded the train. I sat in a train car with Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Luna. "Were your holidays pleasant?" Luna asked us. We all said either "Pretty well" or "Good." "How was yours?" I asked her. 

"I spent most of the time looking up to avoid the mistletoe. They're full of Nargles," She said in her usual dreamy voice. I nodded, utterly confused, as was everyone else. Eventually, I place my head against the window and began to fall asleep.

"(y/n), we've arrived. Wake up," Said the voice I'd come to enjoy the most. I opened my eyes, and Hermione was once again standing over me, gesturing for me to get up. I grabbed my trunk, and we made our way to the school.

Arriving at the entrance of the Great Hall, I was greeted with the warm feeling from the floating candles. Even though I was sad to be leaving The Burrow, Hogwarts was truly one of my favorite places.

"Watch it! Now I have to wash these. They've been touched by Mudblood filth," I heard a familiar voice say. I looked behind me, and it turns out that Hermione had bumped into Malfoy. Hearing him call her that filthy name made my blood boil. "You wanna say that again, Malfoy?" I walked up to him, and put my wand to his throat. He backed into the wall behind him and started to whimper slightly.

The impression I'd made upon him sent a great feeling of power through my body. "I see cowardice runs in the family, then," I said, sneering at him. "(y/n), let it go! He's not worth it," I heard Ron say behind me. I lowered my wand from his neck, and said, "If I ever hear you say that nasty word again, I won't go so easy on you," I said, turning to walk away.

"You didn't have to do that, (y/n). You could've gotten detention again," Hermione said as we sat down. "Someone had to put him in his place. It didn't look like anyone else would've done it," I said, shrugging. I turned around to look at the Slytherin table, and Draco was staring right at me, scowling. In turn, I sneered at him before turning around.

We finished eating, having talked about Malfoy, and making assumptions as to what the next rule Umbridge was going to make. The four of us walked up to the Gryffindor common room, and all agreed that we should go unpack. I entered the room I'd begun to miss, with my warm bed and scarlet decorations.

As soon as the door shut behind me, Hermione pulled me into a tight hug. "I've been waiting to do this all day. Thank you for standing up for me like that," She said quietly. I hugged her back, and said, "You read my mind, Granger. I'd never let Malfoy get away with that." The urge to tell her I loved her was strong, but I knew it was far too early, we'd only been together a week. I shoved this thought into the back of my head, and stood in the middle of our room, hugging the girl I felt so strongly for.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up to shuffling coming from beside me. My eyes fluttered open, and Hermione was looking back at me, her tiredness written all over her face. I put my hand to her cheek, and said, "Morning, Granger," as I smiled at her. "Morning, (y/n)," Hermione said as she returned my smile, before getting up and stretching. She disappeared behind our door, and I knew she was going to brush her teeth, as she did this every morning.

We'd returned to Hogwarts yesterday, and Hermione and I had slept in my bed. I could tell this was going to become a regular thing for us, not that I was complaining. I rolled back over in bed, my body seemed to be glued to the sheets. Hermione returned shortly, and said, "We should really start getting to bed earlier." I didn't respond, I was trying to fall back asleep.

The blankets were pulled off of me, and I turned my body to the other side. Suddenly I felt my arm being pulled, dragging me out of bed. I couldn't help but laugh. "Hermione, stop!" She was laughing as well. I fell with a thud off of the bed, surprised by how strong she was. "You should be thanking me, that got you out of bed." I playfully rolled my eyes and got up to get ready for the day.

After Hermione and I were both dressed and ready, we went down to the common room and saw Harry and Ron waiting there. "What was that thud we heard earlier?" Harry asked as we approached them. Hermione went to answer, "Oh, we dropped a book." "It was bloody heavy," I added to ease suspicion. They seemed satisfied by our answer, and we all walked down to the Great Hall.

We passed by Malfoy, who shot dirty looks at Hermione and me, but seemed too cowardly to say anything. Once we all sat down, we began to eat while Ron and Harry talked about what horrible death Professor Trelawney would instill upon Harry. I felt Hermione lace her fingers in between mine, and I smiled to myself at this. We made sure our hands were hidden securely under the table. This made me remember my locket. It was out of my shirt, but the heart was hidden by my robes. I quickly tucked it away while no one was looking.

Once we were all done with breakfast, Hermione and I made our way to Arithmancy class, while Harry and Ron went to their lessons. Before we were about to go our separate ways, Ron gently grabbed my arm and pulled me aside. Hermione and Harry were confused, but Ron just said, "Go on, we'll catch up." They both shrugged and left the now empty corridor. I was sure Ron could read the confusion on my face, when he said, "I just wanted a private word." "Well, what is it you'd like to say?" I asked, hoping that this had nothing to do with the supposed feelings he had for me.

"You know the next Hogsmeade trip is this Saturday, right?" I nodded in response. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Hog's Head with me to get a butterbeer or something," He said. His face was beet-red, and he was rubbing his neck with his left hand. Slight dread piled in my stomach. I'd been dreading this for the longest time. Not knowing what else to say, I played dumb. "Would Harry and Hermione be there?" He seemed to ponder his answer, mentally debating on what to say. Finally, he said, "Well, I was thinking, you know, it would only be us." He couldn't bear to look at my face, his eyes were fixated on his feet.

I tried not to let my emotions control my expression, but I was dumbstruck. I couldn't say yes, because I was in a relationship, and I wasn't about to lead him on. I couldn't say no, because it would crush him and he wouldn't be able to look me in the eye afterward. Once more, I was at a loss for words. The only thing I could think to say was, "As friends?" He looked up at me, and I could tell this saddened him. "Yea, definitely," He said, nodding.

We stood in silence for a moment, until students started to fill the corridor. "Well, I've got to get to Arithmancy, but I'm looking forward to it," I said, smiling as I started to walk away. "See you around," he responded, grinning.

I jogged to Arithmancy, my heart racing. I had just been asked out by Ron. The encounter was about to make me late for class. I finally made it to the door, just as it was about to be closed. I looked up, and said, "Professor Vector! Sorry, I'm late, got caught up... you know?" She looked down at me, squinting. "You may be seated, (y/n). And please, no more disruptions," She said. I nodded quickly and looked at my feet as I sped walked to my seat. 

I could tell that Hermione was dying to ask me what Ron and I discussed, but before she could, Professor Vector began teaching. I tried my best to pay attention, but I was still processing my prior conversation.

After the instruction was over, we began to work independently on our work. Hermione and I both had our heads down, focused on our parchment when she whispered, "What was that thing with Ron about?" "He asked me on a date to the Hog's Head," I said. "That is no place to take a lady... What did you say?" She asked. "I asked him if it was as friends, and he hesitated before saying yes," I whispered. "As long as you don't cheat on me with the ginger," she laughed, "Besides, Harry and I have to be in the Three Broomsticks for this interview I have planned, but don't tell him that," she said.

"Interview? What-" I was cut off by the approaching footsteps of the Professor."This work is independent, (y/n)," She said. "I apologize, Professor. Won't happen again." She walked away, and I resumed working.

The day dragged on, but soon enough, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I were all seated around a table in the Gryffindor common room. "So, (y/n), I've been meaning to ask. What did you and Ron talk about this morning? He won't tell me," Harry asked. I was confused as to why Ron wouldn't tell his best friend about something like this. I could tell Ron was internally screaming, so I chose to lie. "Oh, he was just asking me if I had any spare dungbombs so he could set them off in the bathrooms," I said, wondering if this was convincing enough.

Ron sighed, presumably of relief. Harry seemed to accept this answer, but said, "I'm sure Fred and George have some." Ron nodded at him, then looked back down at his work. We continued working, the subject changing to pointless chatter.

Once Hermione and I were back in our dorms, which turned out to be quite late, we both got ready for bed. After this, we curled up into my bed to do some extra studying. Hermione sat against the wall with her Arithmancy textbook next to her, as I laid my head in her lap from her other side. She was reading aloud to me, stroking my hair as I looked up at her. I couldn't really focus on what the book said, all I could do was admire her beauty, and think about how lucky I was.

"Do you want to do something risky?" I asked her during a break in what she was reading. "Well, depends on what it is," She said, looking at me. I pondered what I could suggest that would appeal to Hermione. "Shall we sneak out to the Astronomy tower?" "Are you crazy? That'll get us in detention for weeks-" "What's life without a little recklessness, Granger?" I asked her, sitting up.

She looked at me in the eyes for a little, thinking. "Fine, but if we get caught, you must say that I was being Imperiused and did not break any rules," She said, grinning. "I promise," I said. I leaned in and pecked her lips, then jumped up off of the bed. "The night is young! Let's go!" I said. I grabbed her arm and dragged her along with me.

Maneuvering our way to the Astronomy tower wasn't too challenging, however, there was a close call when Peeves almost saw us turn a corner. Once we were there, We stood at the railing, looking up. "Am I turning you into an Astronomy dork?" I asked her. "I do love the night sky, but I'd rather let you be the Astronomy dork," she said, giggling. I leaned over, and put my head on her shoulder. This caused her to swing her arm around me, and pull me in closer.

I thought things couldn't get any better, standing alone in the middle of a freezing night, with the girl I loved so dearly. It took all of my power not to tell her how greatly I felt for her. I convinced myself that the right time would come eventually, but for now, I would just enjoy this moment.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I could feel myself waking, resisting the urge to open my eyes. Instead, I rolled over in bed to avoid the sun's view from outside the window. My previous thoughts came back to me as my mind became functional again. Then, I felt an arm slide over my waist and pull me into a hug. I smiled to myself, and my mind automatically went to the brunette laying next to me.

The week that followed the return from holiday was uneventful, to say the least. Hermione and I had taken to sneaking off in broom closets between classes to be alone together when no one was around. I enjoyed these moments, even though I was paranoid we would be caught each time. We wouldn't spend too much time doing this, as the closet was cramped and dirty. We would kiss for a moment, then I would tell her how pretty she looked during our previous class, and she would tell me how she couldn't wait to sneak off to the Astronomy tower again.

"How'd you sleep, (y/n)?" I heard her ask. "Could've been better, if it wasn't for your snoring," I said, groggily. She laughed, and said, "Hilarious. I don't snore." I turned over to face her and planted a small kiss on her lips. "I wouldn't bet on it, Granger," I said, smiling at her. She smiled back, sat up in bed, then proceeded to stand up. "Aren't you glad it's Saturday?" She said, stretching. "Oh no. It's Hogsmeade day," I said, shooting up in bed. "Yes! I almost forgot. I have to get ready for that interview-" I cut her off, "Hermione! Ron and I have our 'date' today."

She clapped a hand over her mouth, then started to laugh. "Well, what are you going to wear? You have to dress nice for a place like the Hog's Head," she said. I rolled my eyes, and playfully replied, "Shove off." I didn't really know what to wear. Was Ron even expecting anything nice? Disregarding these thoughts, I got out of bed to get ready for the day. I ended up settling for a casual outfit that wasn't too much.

Hermione and I met up with Harry and Ron in the common room, and when Ron saw me, he turned red and looked to his feet. I felt a pang of anxiety in my stomach as I realized how awkward it would be to sit alone with him this afternoon. We made our way to the Great Hall as we did every morning to eat breakfast.

We sat in our usual spots, me next to Hermione, and Ron and Harry opposite us. "Harry, you need to meet me in the Three Broomsticks around 11 today. It's extremely important," Hermione said in a hushed tone. "Alright, fine. I just don't know what I'm going to tell Cho," He said, looking down as if he were thinking it over. 

Breakfast consisted of a lot of accidental eye contact with Ron, and Harry talking to Hermione about what he would be doing in the Three Broomsticks, even though she refused to tell him. We all lined up to go to Hogsmeade, and Ron leaned over my shoulder and whispered, "You remembered, right?" "Yea," I said, "I can't wait," I added this to be polite.

Once we'd arrived, Hermione said goodbye to us and headed for the Three Broomsticks. Harry had already gone off to some cheesy tea shop with Cho, leaving Ron and me alone. We began to walk in silence to the Hog's Head. "So... Did you just want to get a butterbeer?" He asked, obviously trying to break the tension. "Yea. I figured we could go into Honeydukes after if that's alright with you," I replied. He laughed, and said, "You know I love Honeydukes."

We walked into the Hog's Head, the usual atmosphere of dust and dirt meeting my eyes. Ron lead me over to a table, and we sat across from each other, the tension seeming to come back tenfold. A short, stocky man came over to take our order, and we both got butterbeer. We sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Ron's face was red the whole time. Our drinks came quickly, and Ron was still avoiding eye contact with me.

I was getting quite tired of sitting in silence, so I said, "Ron... If your hair was green you would look exactly like a beet right now." This caused him to look up at me and smile. He laughed, and I could feel the pressure of the situation lift immediately. Soon we were laughing and joking, just like normal. I wondered why he'd been so apprehensive at first, I've known him 5 years after all. We'd been talking and joking around for some time, then I looked at my watch. 

"Blimey, it's getting late. We should get to Honeydukes now," I said, looking for the same man who took our order. I spotted him and waved him over. "Four sickles, please." He said, sounding monotone. I went to grab my half of the payment out of my pockets, but Ron had handed the man the 4 sickles, and he'd walked off. "No worries, you just owe me now," he said, smiling up at me.

We made our way to Honeydukes, and as we walked, I couldn't help but feel bad. Although I'd clarified that we'd be hanging out as friends, a part of me felt that Ron was beginning to think it was more than that. I couldn't possibly go further than this with him, as I was faithful to Hermione, even if he didn't know it. I felt guilty as if I were leading him on, which I'd not intended to do.

We walked in, and he instantly walked over to a section of the store, and I followed. "You know, I actually got that quill for you from the store right across from here," He said, his eyes occupied by a nearby display. I looked across the busy street to the shop directly facing us. The sign read, "Scrivenshafts Quill Shop."

We browsed through the sections in the shop, Ron handpicking many small items. I figured I'd grab a few small things to share with Hermione later, seeing as she was cooped up in the pub with Harry all day. We made our purchases and walked back outside into the winter atmosphere. We stood in silence outside for a moment. "We'll probably have to get back soon," He said. I could've sworn I saw his eyes dart down to my lips for a moment. I could feel the awkwardness in the air as I spoke, "Yea seems like everyone's heading back." "Well, I had a really nice time with you today, (y/n)," He said, leaning closer to me. I nodded, looking for a way out of this.

I could tell what was about to happen, but I refused to accept it. He took his free hand and put it to my cheek. I froze on the spot. My instinct left me, and I partially zoned out into my thoughts, as they were screaming at me to move away. I only snapped out of this when I felt Ron's cold lips press against mine. I pulled away fast, and I felt the air shift. "Ron- I'm sorry... I don't know what to say," Is all I could muster. I looked up at him, and there was a prominent disappointment in his eyes.

"But- I thought you... The way you acted..." He trailed off. "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong idea. I didn't mean to make you feel-" he cut me off, "It's alright, really. Forget it." He started to walk away, leaving me standing alone in the snow, my feet growing colder. Part of me wanted to chase after him, to clarify that I hadn't meant any harm. Even the thought of telling him I was in a relationship crossed my mind. Eventually, I came to the conclusion that it was best to leave him alone. 

Then, up the street, I saw Hermione and Harry leaving the Three Broomsticks. Relief flooded my chest, and I ran up to greet them. I was itching to tell Hermione what'd just happened. She always knew what to say when it came to essentially everything. We began walking back to the school, and Harry would not stop talking about what'd happened during his interview. I wasn't paying much attention, as my heart was racing. 

I didn't know what would happen next, but being in Hermione's presence made me feel a lot better.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I made my way back to the school with Harry and Hermione, dreading what was going to happen next. Harry didn't even know that Ron and I had been together all day, and I wasn't sure Ron was going to tell him after what had happened. I still felt terrible for what I'd done, but I couldn't do much about it. Had I really given him the wrong impression? 

I entered back into Hogwarts alongside Harry and Hermione, and I said, "I think we should go back up to our dorms to get out of our warm clothes, right Hermione?" She looked at me quizically, so I widened my eyes at her, so as to signal her to go along with it. She nodded and said, "Yea, definitely. See you, Harry," She said.

I fast-walked up to the common room, Hermione struggling to keep up. She kept asking me what we were doing, but I didn't answer. 

Once we were safe and alone in our dorms, I couldn't hold it in any longer. "Ron tried to kiss me," I blurted. She looked at me, bewildered. "Well did you kiss him back?" Hermione asked. "No! Of course not. Well- his lips touched mine for a second, but I pulled away right after," I replied. "I don't see the problem here. How did he take it?" She said. "Awfully, actually. I told him I was sorry, and he stormed off back to the school."

"Well, I'm sure he'll get over it eventually," She sympathized, moving closer to me. "Yea, I guess so," I replied. She moved in to hug me, and I wrapped my arms around her, and we stood hugging for a moment. "We should probably get down to breakfast," She said. I nodded, and we went to leave, but I said, "Wait- won't Harry wonder why we're wearing the same clothes?" "Right," Hermione said.

We changed our clothes, then went down to dinner after sharing a quick kiss. Harry was already seated in our usual spot, but Ron was nowhere in sight. Part of me was relieved because I wouldn't have to deal with his sour attitude. Hermione and I sat down, Harry immediately asking if we'd seen Ron anywhere. Hermione and I both shook our heads, and Harry said, "Weird, I haven't really seen him all day." "Oh, there he is," Hermione said, gesturing to the entrance.

Sure enough, Ron was headed our way, with his head at his feet. Ron came and sat down with us, not saying anything. "Where've you been all day?" Harry asked him. "Dunno. Around I guess," Ron mumbled. Anyone could tell his mood was off. He was usually really happy around dinner, because of the food. After this response, we ate dinner in silence. Hermione and I were holding hands under the table per usual, but no other conversation was made.

Remarkably quickly, Ron excused himself, and this was lead by Harry. After Hermione and I finished eating, we went up to our dorms to finish up our school work. Once we made it to the common room, Ron and Harry were nowhere in sight, but we both shrugged this off. In our dorms, we sat in Hermione's bed and completed our homework together, then a few hours later, fell asleep together in her bed, as we did every night. When I was with her like this, all of the stress I'd encountered that day seemed to melt away with every minute.

We awoke the next morning, ready to enjoy our day off. However, Sunday was quite boring. I had only seen Ron once, during breakfast, and he'd avoided talking yet again. Most of the Gryffindors spent the day working on miscellaneous things, causing Hermione and me to occupy our time in the library, reading random books together. Hermione said this was studying for our OWLs, but I was just glad to be with her. We would occasionally sneak off to a broom closet or two, just to pass time. 

Waking up on Monday, I felt annoyed. It was just going to be another day of being ignored by Ron, and classes that dragged on for what seemed like forever. I gave Hermione a good morning kiss, then got ready for the day. We had Defense Against the Dark Arts that day, meaning I'd have to sit next to Ron in awkward silence.

Breakfast was the usual, Ron staring down at his food while Harry, Hermione, and I engaged in small talk. I could tell that Harry had tried to talk to Ron about why he was being weird, but obviously, he wouldn't tell him.

Soon enough, it came time for Defense Against the Dark Arts. On the way, Hermione pulled me aside and began to kiss me. I pulled away, "Hermione, what if someone walks by?" I asked, looking around. "Please, no one comes out here this time of day," She replied. I shrugged, taking the time to be alone with her pleasantly.

I leaned in to resume kissing her until I heard footsteps further down the hall. Hermione and I both snapped our heads around to see who it was, but all we saw was the end of a cloak going back around a corner. "Did you see who that was?" I asked her. "No, but I think their robes were yellow. Probably some Hufflepuff wandering around." She said. "Probably. I'm going to try and talk to Ron tonight," I told her. 

"Good luck with that. Even I can tell he's really hurt," She said. "Well I just don't like everyone acting like this, you know? Like everything's okay when it's not," I told her. "I see what you mean. We should probably get to class now, though," She noted. I nodded, and we went down to the familiar pink classroom that we loved to hate.

Ron did not speak to me all class, as I expected. He stared intently at his book, yet I knew he wasn't remotely interested in it. I felt this was just an excuse to ignore me.

The day seemed to last longer than usual, without Ron to occupy me in class like he normally did, it was like the clock was ticking ever so slowly. After dinner, I followed behind Ron so I could talk to him alone. He eventually made it to the courtyard, where he stopped, and leaned against a wall to look up at the sky. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but I said, "Ron, please talk to me."

At my words, he jumped and snapped his head over to look at me. "(Y/n). Please just leave me alone," He mumbled. "Ron, you can't keep doing this. This isn't you. Please just talk to me," I said, walking closer to him. "You couldn't even tell me, could you?" He asked, seemingly annoyed. "Ron, what are you talking about?" I said, perplexed. "You had to go and lead me on, make me look like an idiot. I saw you, (y/n)."

"What?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I said. I saw you, (y/n)," Ron snapped. "What are you talking about?!" I asked him. My heart started to race. Could he have been the person behind the corner? "I went to go clear things up with you, and I see you with your hands all over Hermione! Is this real or are you leading her on as well?" He began, "What is Harry next? Is this a game for you?" My world came crashing down.

He knew. This was it, this was the end of the short romance that I'd enjoyed so much. Warm tears started spilling down my face, I wanted them to stop, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't lose Hermione, not like this. "You're such an arse, Ron!" I yelled at him, unable to control my quivering voice. "Oh am I? At least I'm not involved with each one of my friends," Fumed Ron. "I was never involved with you, Ron! I said we were going to the Hog's Head as friends!" I bellowed.

He looked resentful. "I can't believe you, (y/n)," He said, softer than he was before. "Ron, please don't say anything," I sobbed as he started to walk away. As he got farther from me, I decided it wasn't worth it to go after him.

Tears were spilling down my cheeks faster than before. I didn't think I could run after him without falling apart. I was fed up, sad, angry, and confused. I stormed off in the direction of the Gryffindor common room, leaving the courtyard. My hand was over my mouth, in an attempt to silence my heavy breathing. I was walking as fast as I could, looking down at my feet. I didn't care who I walked by, I only wanted to see Hermione.

I made it to the common room, enduring many stares and utter bewilderment from the students I passed on the way. I ran up to the dorms, and once I was in my room, I threw myself onto my bed, and I started to sob into my pillow. I had no idea what Ron would do, how Hermione would react, or if Harry even knew what was going on.

Part of me knew that Ron would never tell anyone about Hermione and me, but the way he glared at me earlier made me think otherwise. I was petrified that Hermione would dump me in fear of her parents finding out. I was deep in thought as I cried, overthinking every possible scenario. In the back of my mind, I was glad it was Ron who saw us, and not someone like Pansy Parkinson, who would blab to everyone she saw.

My thoughts were interrupted as the door to my room swung open. I looked up, and Hermione was staring at me, with wide eyes. "What on Earth happened?! Hannah Abbott told me she saw you crying as you ran down the hall," She exclaimed. It was bloody obvious I'd been crying. "It was Ron, Hermione," I sniffled. "What do you mean?" She asked. "Ron is the one who saw us earlier. He's furious with me, he thinks I'm leading you on or using you or something," I replied.

Hermione's expression was a mixture of surprise, fear, and confusion. "I'm so sorry to leave you like this, but I'll be right back," She said, as she sped-walk out of the door. I sat on the edge of the bed with my head in my hands. I could never predict her intentions as she did with me. I was utterly confused and terribly sad. I decided to go to the bathroom to try and tone down the redness in my face.

In fear of running into other girls, I decided to make the trip to Myrtle's bathroom. I was once again looking down at my feet, fast walking to the deserted bathroom. I was stopped dead in my tracks as someone grabbed my arm. I jumped from the sudden movement, as I looked up and saw Harry. "I need to talk to you, come with me," He said.

He started to lead me to the place I'd originally been headed to. Once we arrived, having walked in awkward silence the whole time, he pushed open the door and lead me inside the bathroom. At first, he just stood in front of me, staring. The quiet was interrupted when Harry spoke, "Ron told me." My heart dropped a little. Who knows how many others he told.

"What all did he say?" I asked. "He said he saw you and Hermione... er- snogging, in the hall, and how you're a lying git," He explained. "Well, the thing about Hermione and me is true, but we only didn't say anything because her parents would kill her and-" I said, but Harry interrupted me, "It's alright. I understand. I was even able to talk Ron down after a bit, then I came to find you. I can tell he regrets saying that stuff to you," He told me.

"Thank you, Harry," I said, going in to hug him. He hugged me back, and after a few seconds, he prompted, "I just have one question, though." "Go for it," I said. "Is she the person that poem was about?" He inquired. I started to laugh, remembering the catastrophe that happened a couple of months ago. I broke away from the hug, and said, "You remember that stupid poem?" "Well yeah, it was a really beautiful poem. Also, I figured if you really felt that way about Hermione, she's really lucky to have you," He said.

"Well, yes, it was about her," I told him. He smiled, then nodded, "We should probably go find Ron." He began to walk out of the door, as I followed. He lead me to the common room, then up to the boy's dorm. We entered into the room he shared with Ron, to see him sitting on the edge of the bed, with his head in his hands.

At the sound of us walking in, he looked up, and said, "(y/n). I've- uh, been thinking about what I said, and I just wanted to say that I didn't tell anyone but Harry and I-," I interrupted him, "It's okay, Ronald. I'm sorry as well, to both of you. Hermione and I should've trusted you with our secret." The three of us walked into a hug, and I was happy that things were almost back to normal. I knew I couldn't stay here long. I had to find Hermione, so I said, "Loving this precious moment, but I've got to go find Hermione." I broke off, then ran out of the room. As I left, I could hear Ron say, "It's getting late!"

I didn't care about getting caught. I ran back up to my dorm and grabbed the familiar white journal out from under my bed. For once, I knew exactly where to find her. I ran through the school, stopping to hide whenever I heard footsteps. I finally arrived at the Astronomy Tower, and once I got to the top, I was extremely winded. I stopped to catch my breath, then I looked up to see Hermione, sitting alone, writing something.

"Hey," I said. She looked up and wiped tears from her eyes. "(y/n), um. I'm just-" She stuttered. I walked over to where she was and sat down next to her. "I'm coming out to my parents, (y/n)," She whispered. "This is good, this is who you are," I told her, putting my head on her shoulder. She wiped her eyes once again, and I asked, "You remember that poem from two months ago? The one Pansy stole?" "Of course I do. Although I never got to read it," She told me.

"Do you want to?" I hesitated. "I suppose I could use a break from this," She chuckled. At this, I opened the back of my journal and took out the loose page I'd stuck there months prior. I handed it to her, and she read aloud,

"I just couldn't seem to keep my eyes away

Although I know I should

But her beauty is like a breath of spring after a cold Winter

Even if she will never see me as I see her

I stare anyways

I will never be her fresh air, or what her mind goes to when she wakes

And as I look at her, she sees another

Whilst I know this, I stare anyways

And I will continue to stare for as long as it takes

For her to see me the same"

There was silence for a minute after she read this until I said, "It's about you, Granger." She hesitated before saying, "(y/n). I-" I silenced her, "It's okay, you don't have to say anything. I suppose it's kind of pathetic. I've liked you since 3rd year and-" "It's gorgeous," She whispered. I looked up to meet her eyes, and we stared back at each other for a moment.

"I love you, (y/n)" She said, just audible for me to hear. My heart exploded in my chest at her words. After all this time, she'd said it first.

"I love you too, Granger."

\----------------------------------------------------------------  
*EPLIOGUE*  
Hermione and (y/n)'s relationship continued to blossom in the months that followed the night at the Astronomy Tower. They did have their arguments as all couples do, but they ended all the same. Hermione was over the moon for (y/n), saying that she loved every bit of her. However, there is the question of Hermione's parent's response to her letter. 

As expected, they were outraged. Hermione would send them letter after letter, with no response. The only one she did have was the one telling her that she was "'Disgusting, and 'not their daughter'." Eventually, she drew the line and wrote them a stern letter telling them that, "This is who I am, and I won't change because of your belligerent name-calling." This letter is the one that initiated a response.

They'd accepted her, begrudgingly, but accepted her nonetheless. This caused Hermione and (y/n)'s relationship to become the happiest it had ever been. They were in love with each other, and they no longer cared who knew. Most of the students at Hogwarts either did not mind or loved how good they were together. Like all similar situations, however, there were those who hated it. Every day, the couple would receive glares from at least two people as they walked through the halls.

Whenever Ron was accompanying them and saw this happen, he would slyly jinx the person from under his robes. (y/n) and Ron's friendship started off rocky as Ron was getting over his feelings. He soon came around after he saw how happy Hermione made her. The group was better than ever, and they were all happy. 

This lasted until the night at the ministry. Harry was anxious and freaking out. Harry, (y/n), Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, and Ginny went to the ministry, fully expecting Sirius to be there. When they stumbled upon the trap, they all put up a fight. A little into the struggle, Hermione was struck by a powerful jinx. (y/n) carried her on her shoulders the whole way through, eventually having to hand her off to an Order member.

After everything was over, they were all saddened by the death of Sirius, but Harry most of all. (y/n) was with Hermione every day in the hospital wing, sometimes falling asleep at her bedside and needing to be escorted out by Mrs. Pomfrey. They all found happiness in the extraction of Ms. Umbridge, but in the back of their minds, they knew that He-who-must-not-be-named was rising to power quicker than ever, and now the ministry knew this.

At the end of the term, Hermione was healed, everyone was emotional. (y/n) and Hermione hugged for a long time after they got off the platform, saying they'd see each other again once they made it to the Burrow at the end of the holiday. They agreed to write to each other every day, and once they finally said goodbye there was a pit in their stomachs.

Over the summer, they stayed true to their word. They wrote to one another every day, telling each other nonsense when there was nothing to write about. Once they arrived at the Burrow, they spent every moment they could together. They were happy and ready to take on the next year at Hogwarts together.


End file.
